gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Bees
Queen Bees was an American short-lived reality competition series where it followed a group of self-centered young women (commonly known as the "Queen Bees") who are challenged to become better people and drop their diva attitudes and behavior for good. Premise Similar to Pretty Wicked, Charm School and The Girls of Hedsor Hall the show follows seven young women (ages 18 to 20) who are generally mean and rude to everyone around them. The girls spend time away from their social groups (family and friends), in a shabby house in order to make lifetime changes that includes the girls "changing" the ways they treat others. The contestants compete in different challenges, all with the intent of the girls learning a lesson about the way they treat people in their lives. The competition revolved around the "Progress Report" where the girls are evaluated on their progress receiving "stars", the winner of the competition is decided by the girl with the most "stars" at the end of the competition. The progress report is located in the house's "common room" where is also the site of which challenges are given to the girls. After each episode, the show's co host (Dr. Michelle) evaluate the girls one at a time. If the girls has mad progress, she will receive a star. However, if the girl has reverted to her old ways then they'll lose a star and if the girl does not progress or revert at all they do not gain or lose a star. On occasion, the girls who make outstanding progress will receive two or three stars. At the end of each progress report, the girl with the least amount of stars is "put on notice", meaning that if they do not progress by the following evaluation, they will be eliminated from the competition and forced to leave the mansion for good. In addition, the mansion featured two concepts. The room (dubbed the "Secret Room") is where the girls go individually (usually one girl per episode) to see a taped message from the person that nominated to be on the show while the other room (dubbed the "Conference Room") in which the girls will go to have a meeting with Dr. Michelle. The girls are sent to Dr. Michelle in either individual or group sessions. In the Individual sections, Dr. Michelle meets the girls in a one-on-one discussion about the girls progress. However, In the group sessions all of the girls meet Dr. Michelle in a discussion usually concerning everything that goes on between the girls in the house. In the end, the girl who earns the most stars wins $25,000. Progress Report Every Queen Bee starts off the competition with one star. Their amount of earned stars varies after each episode. The Queen Bees *Brittany *Camille *Gisbelle (Winner) *Kiana *Michelle *Shavon *Stassi See Also Pretty Wicked Charm School The Girls of Hedsor Hall Music Rockstar by Prima J Trivia * Host Yoanna House was the winner of America's Next Top Model season 2. * The winner of the short-lived series was Gisbelle who donated her winnings to the charity they visited. * Contestant Stassi Schroeder and her family competed on CBS' The Amazing Race 8 and finished in 7th place. She is also the cast member of Bravo's Vanderpump Rules. * Teenick has started to rerun the series every weekday at 9 ET on November 28, 2011. Video Links Promo Trailer Queen Bees Episode Clip | TeenNick Videos Category:Reality Category:Lifestyle Category:Endemol Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2008 premieres Category:2008 endings